Castles and New Beginnings
by ThisIsGospelz
Summary: So this is my Punk!Percy Nerdy!Annabeth Hogwarts AU that was requested on tumblr, I had loads of fun writing this as I'm a massive HP nerd. I can't wait to write the other chapters, this could well be my new favourite fic. Probably going to be a lil mini series who knows? ((The whole gang are in here too and will have bigger parts as the story progresses.))


**A/N - This was a request I got on tumblr, so I hope you liked it** ** _dis-be-yo-homegurl_** **because this mini series is technically yours? All rights go to the deserving. Enjoy...**

* * *

It was on the Hogwarts Express, on the way to their seventh year, that I found a certain raven haired peer.

Percy Jackson, seventeen years old, Slytherin, half blood and a bloody good wizard. I had noticed him from my first day at Hogwarts, (how could I not? His presence alone demanded attention.) despite my awe for the most magical place in Britain. It took four more years, during the middle of fifth year, that he finally had the courage to ask me to Hogsmeade and eventually kiss me. That was, according to our friends, the start of a very long awaited era.

* * *

I had barely seen Percy at all over the summer holidays which was miserable and seeing him still in his muggle clothes was definitely an experience, especially as I was already in my uniform, the difference between us was sometimes astounding.

Being a Pureblood Witch, I hardly ever got to see much of the muggle world. So seeing him in anything but his Hogwarts uniform was always shocking at first.

The rare times I had seen the muggle world was when Percy had invited me over. Once in our second year when we had become friends and once in fourth year when I didn't have parents to go home to at Christmas because attending precious charity events was more important than seeing their daughter. So I spent my Christmas in the presence of Percy and his amazing family.

Sure we wrote over the holiday, but we couldn't actually see each other that often due to the fact that Percys mum wanted a family holiday to some seaside village where they spent most of the time off. We managed to meet a few times before he left but it definitely wasn't enough time to last me the five weeks I couldn't see him.

I stared at him without a care of being caught. He sat in a his own carriage, scowl in place as he played with the thread of his ripped black skinny jeans. His head was thrown back as he listened to music, wavy black hair falling into his eyes as he bopped his head to the beat. He had one foot up on the chair across from him, combat boot making a statement: 'I don't want you in here.'

A couple of first years learnt that the hard way when they tentatively knocked and asked if the seats were taken. The glare he sent them had them scurrying away, bumping into me as I walked over to the half open sliding door.

"Don't worry, he's harmless really," They smiled at me relieved but I couldn't help myself. "Unless you piss him off, then he'll hex you and feed you to the giant squid. It happened last year to a first year who thought they could get away with using a tripping hex on a girl!" Their eyes almost fell out of their skulls as they looked back at Percy who was now wearing his signature smirk, waggling his eyebrows at the poor first years.

I laughed as I walked into the carriage, watching them run further down the cramped, narrow corridor almost tipping the sweet trolley, sending chocolate frogs everywhere when they fell to the floor, being released from the confines of their purple box.

I sat next to him, stretching my legs out, my pleated grey skirt raising just a few inches. "You're just as bad as me." He chuckled as he pulled out his earphone, wrapping the cord round a small music box? He told me what it was called before but I couldn't for the life of me remember.

"Maybe I shouldn't spend so much time with you then," I suggested, his smile made me falter for a second. "Do you have a new piercing?" I asked, cocking my head to the side as if to get a better view of this ring through the middle of his lip.

Yes it's definitely new, I would've remembered feeling it otherwise. The thought of just how I would've remembered feeling it made me blush as I was catapulted back to the first week of the holidays, more specifically Percys room.

He smirked at my blush, thoughts going back to what we got up to that blissful week, his sparkling green eyes darkening a fracture. "Yeah," He cleared his throat of its huskiness, though his quick eyes remained dark as he scanned me head to toe. "Mum wasn't too happy but she couldn't exactly do anything about it." He smirked at me making me shake my head affectionately as he took my hand in his large one, holding it loosely.

He turned to face me suddenly and with the hand connected to mine he pulled me even closer, until our lips were almost touching. "Congratulations on making Head Girl," He said quietly as he toyed with the badge that was already pinned to my grey jumper, his voice husky again. "I'm proud of you."

We were both facing each other now, chests touching when we took a breath. His hand dropped from my heavy badge to my thigh where he slowly inched it up until it was just under my skirt, resting but silently reminding me of a certain type of magic he can do with those hands.

"You can't do that here!" I laughed against his lips as he smirked, I felt more than saw him lift a pierced charcoal eyebrow. A challenging glint appeared in his almost black eyes. I should have known not to say that, the fastest way to get Percy to do something is to tell him he can't.

"Sure I can," He whispered before he kissed me slowly, full of fire. All I could think was Percy as his kiss got more heated. He pulled back suddenly, bringing my lip with him before he released it only to quickly soothe it with a quick kiss. "Whose gonna stop me? The head girl?" I bit my lip, which his quick eyes caught, before shaking my head making him smile that god damn trouble maker smile.

He wasted no time waiting to kiss me again and before I knew it I was consumed by all things Percy again. The hand that was resting on my thigh moved to the small of my back, pulling my uniform out where it was tucked into my skirt so he could rest his hand on my bare skin, making me moan as he touched his tongue to my lip. I opened my mouth for his tongue to touch mine as he pulled me closer so I was almost sat in his lap.

I reciprocated his move from earlier and smoothed my tongue over his lip ring before pulling. I opened my eyes before I let go so I was looking into his equally as hooded eyes. His answering moan when I let go of his lip nearly made me come undone right there. Before he could kiss me again we were interrupted by the sliding door opening.

"See I told you they'd be in the only carriage with the blinds drawn." I turned my head to find a laughing Piper Mclean stood in the door way, arms folded and hip popped. She smiled at me as she walked in and sat on the opposite, overly stuffed chair smoothing out her skirt as she did, her beautiful caramel coloured skin contrasting against the pale of the seat and uniform.

She was followed by Jason, the new Head Boy to my Head Girl. Everyone knew Jason in Hogwarts whether you were a new student or not. He was the schools golden boy, although Percy tried to ruin his goody goody name by taking it upon himself to start the nickname Blonde Superman. Ironically of course, seen as Jason fell off his broom during our first lesson, so naturally when people asked why Percy called him that, he had a chance to tell people that the great Jason Grace wasn't as perfect as everyone thought.

Jason though, would argue he only fell due to a stray Quaffle from across the pitch, where the Gryffindor team were practising their skills early before the season started, had smacked him straight in the head. Percy disputes this and claims there was no Quaffle at all.

Surprisingly, Hazel, a fourth year, and Frank a fellow seventh year managed to squeeze themselves into the carriage as well after I was pulled up onto Percys knee, his arms holding me loosely around the middle. I pulled at a loose thread on Percys jeans as we were all talking about our summers, laughing when Piper told us that Jason had managed to hit his head when he tried to Floo to her house. Smacking it on the mantle on the way out. He was out for a good few hours apparently.

I was a little bitter when Frank and Hazel had told us how they had spent most of their time together over the holiday as well. It seemed I was the only one with a missing boyfriend for five weeks. As if sensing where my thoughts had gone or perhaps he was feeling it himself, I felt his lips at the back of my neck, kissing me quickly a few times before the other couples noticed.

The train journey passed quickly and before I knew what was happening we were meeting Leo, a Gryffindor who had an obsession with making small flames spurt from his wand to scare first years, Rachel a muggle born Hufflepuff and Nico a brooding fourth year Slytherin that Percy had taken under his wing much to Nicos embarrassment.

* * *

The welcome back meal and House Sorting was over in a blur and before I knew it I was bidding Jason goodnight in our shared Head dorm and heading to my own room. After changing into some pajamas (one of Percys old ripped up tank tops and a pair of shorts.) I flung myself onto the large four poster bed smiling up at the canopy. I sighed, still smiling, and sat up pulling my blonde curls out of the tie at the top of my head before curling up under the thick maroon covers.

I was half asleep when I felt a heavy arm wrap around my waist and a face snuggle into the back of my neck. I turned my head to find a sleepy Percy with a cute smile on his face, I laughed quietly and shook my head earning me a kiss on the cheek before he rested his head heavily back on the fluffy pillows. I turned back around and thought that if I was surrounded by my friends that acted more like family, this year would be perfect. For the first night since I left Hogwarts six weeks ago, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **A/N - To Be Continued..? I hope you liked it, if you did favourite and follow and all that. Let me know by hitting me up with a review if you're interested in this, I have a few places I would like to go with this fic. Kind of a sucky ending I know but I hope to make up for that in the next chapter.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Jess x**


End file.
